


check your levels

by Chaotic-Mikky-Bee (MyEmptyPiggyBank)



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eddie is a Hot Tub tech, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Richie Tozier, M/M, Meet-Cute, Richie is a weird client, That's it., do i tag legionella???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29571840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyEmptyPiggyBank/pseuds/Chaotic-Mikky-Bee
Summary: Eddie was a hard worker; he'd been the one with the most completed assignments per month for over a year. He took pride in that, knowing that he was more efficient than his co-workers while still putting in the same hours, even if it did feel like that efficiency was taken advantage of. He's recently noted how his list of assignments always seemed to be double that of his co-workers. It irked him, but not enough to do anything about it. The added work made him feel trusted by the company. Like they knew he could do it better and faster than the other technicians.He took out his phone and placed his hands-free earphone in his ear, scrolling through today's list until he found the address he was currently parked on. He tapped the name R. Tozier and then tapped the contact number that showed up under the name.orEddie is a Hot Tub tech and Richie's tub is having issues.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 12
Kudos: 74





	check your levels

**Author's Note:**

> Haha. Guess what I do for work.  
> (This is just a bunch of work stories mushed together, and then sprinkled with fictional romance)
> 
> Pls hot spring do not look at this I just needed a brand from cali................. and the joke was too good. 
> 
> This is mostly a joke???????????

The car stopped with a harsh pull, the wheels sliding forward on the pea-sized gravel and making Eddie inhale sharply. He had overloaded his van this morning, the little Ford Transit having to use every last horsepower under its hood to make today's route. It was bad planning, Eddie knew that, but he wanted to finish the week's work a day early – he was overworked and tired, working a few extras hours with an overloaded van was worth it if that meant he'd be able to take Friday completely off.

Eddie was a hard worker; he'd been the one with the most completed assignments per month for over a year. He took pride in that, knowing that he was more efficient than his co-workers while still putting in the same hours, even if it did feel like that efficiency was taken advantage of. He's recently noted how his list of assignments always seemed to be double that of his co-workers. It irked him, but not enough to do anything about it. The added work made him feel trusted by the company. Like they knew he could do it better and faster than the other technicians.

He took out his phone and placed his hands-free earphone in his ear, scrolling through today's list until he found the address he was currently parked on. He tapped the name R. Tozier and then tapped the contact number that showed up under the name. 

As the call was connecting, Eddie read through the job description one more time:

_ The customer complains about a decreased pressure in the rotating and pulsating jets. The filtration system stalls after 20 minutes—suspected issues with circulation - most likely a pump exchange or motor repair. No air was detected in the system after control. _

_ That's easy enough _ , Eddie thought. At least he wouldn't have to look that hard to find the issue or try and fit his body in the small space under the shell to try and find a sneaky leak.

"Richie," a man said on the other end of the call; Eddie quickly straightened up and put on his customer service voice. He knew no one could see him, but it was a habit from his old job.

"Hello, Mr. Tozier. This is Edward Kaspbrak from Hot Spring – We talked last week," Eddie said, checking the notes on his phone. "I'm at your house now to start the service, and I just wanted to check if you are home or if it's ok for me to work without you here?"

There was a pause on the phone, then the sound of movement—feet on hardwood, a door closing.

"You're here now?" Richie asked.

Eddie suddenly panicked; did he mess up? Was he not supposed to be here? Did  _ he _ get the date wrong? He frantically looked through his notes for the date they had agreed on, and then he checked today's date just to make sure.

It all matched up.

"Mr. Tozier, if you are not home, there is no issue for me working without you here - I just need your confirmation that's it's ok that I enter your property," Eddie looked at the house, a concrete block in a light gray with extensive greenery all over. Very brutalist taken over by nature. There seemed to be a clear way to the backyard, nothing keeping Eddie from just walking behind the house. "You said the hot tub was placed in your backyard when we last spoke. Can I disconnect the power from the outside, or does that have to be done from inside the house?"

Another pause, more movement. Eddie saw a shadow pass one of the windows in the house; someone was home at least.

"It's uh... The breaker for the backyard is in the poolhouse. I think it's locked." Richie said, sounding like he was running around in a panic. "Is the white van with  _ Hot Spring _ written on the side you?"

Eddie looked out through his windshield, looking to see where the shadow had ended up and was watching him.

"Yes, Mr. Tozier. I am from Hot Spring Spas. The van with  _ Hot Spring _ written on it is me." Eddie said, trying to contain his sigh. "Are you home, or are you watching a security camera?"

"I'm at home," Richie said, "Just, just... Just give me a second. I'll be right out."

"Alright, Mr. Tozier. Should I wait here for you, or can I make my way to your backyard?" Eddie asked, opening the car door and placing his phone in his pocket. He opened the side door of the van and took out his tool bag, throwing it over his shoulder in an easy and well-practiced swing. Eddie reached back to pull out a smaller pump – it seemed obvious that Eddie would have to change the existing one, so he might as well bring it with him right away. Even if he was wrong, he'd save himself an extra trip back and forth if he took it with him right away. Efficient.

He closed the side door again and then stared back at the house, waiting for Richie to talk again.

"Uh. Yeah, that's fine." Richie said. Eddie nodded for himself, locked his car, and started walking down the graveled path that led to behind the house. "Is that you, by the van?"

Eddie stopped and turned towards the house, his eyes searching the windows again. He didn't see anyone, but he gave an exaggerated nod and a slight wave.

"Oh. Hi," Richie said, sounding out of breath. "I'll be right out."

"Great, I'll meet you in your backyard. Bye." He didn't wait for Richie to end the call. He just pressed the side of his hands-free to end the call himself. He pulled the pump into a better grip, holding it like a baby. It wasn't that heavy, just hard to get a good grip on. 

Holding it like that was more manageable. 

He started to make his way to the backyard, looking over the windows one last time for a face that he couldn't find.

As he turned the corner around the concrete wall of the house, a large backyard opened up. The grass was on the longer side and the greenery a bit unkept, but Eddie did find the space calming. It was closed off in all directions, by trees or shrubbery, making it feel like an oasis. There was a large pool in the center of a decked area, along with a hot tub standing by the pool's side. Eddie let out a sigh of relief as he saw that the hot tub was completely free on all four sides, no crawling necessary. No tight spaces that he had to try to fit himself into.

"Hey!" someone called from behind Eddie, making him turn in a startle. A man with thick glasses and dressed in a bathrobe patterned like the floor of a bowling alley walked towards him. He had a big smile on his face, and as Eddie caught the excessive bit of leg on show had to quickly register that those three things seemed to be the only thing this man was wearing. It was past noon; did he really wake this guy up?

"Hi, Mr. Tozer?" Eddie asked, reaching his hand out to say hello. He felt his eyes give Richie a once-over before he could stop himself. He was pretty sure Richie had noticed because the look on his face suddenly turned into surprise.

_ Shit. _

"Call me Richie," he said, taking Eddie's hand and giving it a firm but frantic shake. "So, what do you need me to do?"

Eddie was quiet for a moment, trying to find the right words. His eyes caught on Richie's hands clasping around his. Oh. Oh no.

He looked back at the hot tub on the deck again, then glanced back at Richie with his eyebrows raised. Eddie thought there couldn't be more than maybe one seat that was deep enough for him. Richie was tall, broad.

"Did you buy that without testing it out first?" Eddie asked, vaguely gesturing in the direction of the tub. It was one of the smaller models, a bad choice for someone Richie's size. A bad choice for anyone, really.

"Sorry?"

"The tub, why did you pick that one?" Eddie asked, nodding his head towards the tub to make it clearer. 

Richie stared at Eddie like he had said something in a language Richie didn't speak. "I do not understand what you're asking me." He said.

Eddie rolled his eyes, "You're tall. You'd be more comfortable in other models. The only reason I could see you buying that one-" Eddie pointed towards the tub again, "is because you didn't test it out before buying."

"Oh. Yeah, it was here when I bought the house." Richie said with a shrug, "I don't mind the cold tits."

Eddie closed his eyes and let out an extended push of air. It was funny, but he a professional. He was a professional, and he was working. He couldn't laugh at a joke in poor taste.

"Don't say it like that," he said, shaking his head. He put down the pump in the grass and pulled out his phone again, needing to get back on track, "You said that there are some pressure issues, Has there been any change since you got in contact with us, or is the problem the same?"

"Oh, it's the same. The pressure used to be great, and now it's -" Eddie waved his hand between a quickly flopping motion and then a slower limp wave, "kind of shit."

Richie was still smiling, looking at Eddie like he was figuring out what kind of glue held him together. What his damage was.

Eddie stared back at him. He was used to talking to customers. It was part of the job. Most people weren't comfortable having Eddie working alone on their property, and he'd had a wide arrange of audiences as he worked. But this man was awkward in a very confident way. Like it was on purpose. A calculated way of life, for his own amusement.

"It sounds like a problem with the circulation or filtration. When did you change the filter cartridges last?" Eddie asked, "They should be switched out every 3 months, but last longer if you have a second set..."

Something changed in Richie's smile. He looked amused.

"Well..."

Eddie swallowed down a sudden beat of anger, "When did you last clean the cartridges?"

Richie turned away, hiding his face in his hands. Eddie's skin was crawling.

"Right, ok," he said, picking the pump up and walking towards the hot tub on the deck. He started to ease his fingers under the cover, ensuring that the vacuum was fully released before he continued to fold it over. Hot steam hit his face, and the water looked clear. It didn't smell like anything, either. That was a good start.

"Do you care for the water yourself, or who does the chemicals?" Eddie reached into his bag and took out a chemical tester. He set it to pH and dipped it into the water.

As he let the tester fill up with water and do its thing, he turned to Richie again, "When did you last check your pH and alkaline levels?"

Richie shrugged, smiling again. "Honestly, don't know, Eduardo." He said. The hair on Eddie's neck stood up, and he quickly pulled his hands back, letting the tester drop into the water and sink to the bottom.

"Are you serious?" Eddie asked, "Don't you know that hot tubs are  _ breeding grounds  _ for different bacteria if the water balance is off? There could be legionella bacteria in here right now! It goes into your lungs through the steam!"

Richie laughed, crouching down on the deck and looking at Eddie like he was on display. He shrugged again.

“Legionella? Like the dude from Ratatouille?”

If Eddie had cared less about his job, he'd walk to his car and drive away. Some people didn't deserve his help. They could get pneumonia from poor water care for all he cared. That was not his problem. Call it Darwinism.

He took a deep breath, reached down into the water, pulled the tester from the bottom, and checked the reading. The pH looked in balance—an excellent 7,4. Eddie looked at the water again, clear without a tint of color. The water didn't smell like an aquarium, so there was probably some kind of sanitizing chemical in there.

"What kind of sanitation do you use?" Eddie asked, still looking into the water, confused.

"I don't know," Richie said, smiling as he said it. Eddie glared at him.

"If you don't look after the water, it could kill you. Legionella is serious, Richie."

Richie laughed, loud and with his whole body. Eddie wasn't sure what he should do. He was irritated. He wasn't there to teach someone how to correctly care for an item they only bought for bragging rights among their friends. He wasn't paid enough for that.

So he stood there, staring between the water that didn't make sense and the man that somehow made less sense. Richie hummed, pulling his hand through his hair.

"I'm just joking with you, Eds," Richie said, getting back on his feet and walking over to stand by Eddie's side. "The filters are 2 weeks old; the second set is in the pool house getting the weekly soak. I did the levels last weekend, I got a 7,2 on the pH, and the alkaline was under the 100 per million mark – so I fixed that." He sighed, dipping his fingers in the water. "And I use a bromine generator. I checked that yesterday. Just above 3 per million. It's been extra sunny lately, so I've been making sure to check up on that a lot. I keep the tub covered when I'm not using it, so I guess that helps keep it in a nice range."

Richie blared a toothy grin towards Eddie, still splashing the water back and forth in a simple motion. Like he's just pulled off the greatest switcheroo ever.

"Oh. Ok," Eddie said, "I wouldn't recommend the bromine generator for an outdoor setup in this climate – but it sounds..." He took a deep breath to steady himself, "It sounds like you have a handle on it."

Richie nodded. "Chlorine dries me out. This works better." He leaned on his arms on the stark white acrylic. "Doesn't stink the way chlorine does either."

He was looking at Eddie like it was a challenge. Bait.

And Eddie couldn't stop himself from taking it, tackle and all.

"If it smells like chlorine, it means that the actual chlorine in the water is used up and bound-"

"'-used up and bound," Richie said at the same time, grinning at Eddie. "Yeah, I know. Aren't we having fun?"

Eddie could feel his ear go hot, hoping that he could explain that away by the warmer weather if Richie noticed. He cleared his throat and motioned for Richie to help him lift the cover off the top and stand it by the side. 

"So, do you have to be tightly wound to work at Hot Spring?" Richie asked as he set the cover down on its side. "Like, do they use the company name as a descriptor for the employees?"

Eddie stared at him. Did _ he just call Eddie hot? And uptight?  _ No. He was joking, obviously. He cleared his throat and moved his concentration to the water, trying not to think about the smile lines around Richie's eyes.  _ Blue eyes, _ Eddie added in his mind. But he wasn't thinking about that. 

He couldn't see anything that would be causing any trouble. He placed himself by the control panel and pressed the buttons, listening as the first pump started and then changed speed. He could feel how Richie's eyes followed him, not in a judging way but more in a considering way.

Eddie continued to the second pump, checking the speeds on that as well. Both sounded good. He couldn't see anything wrong with the water pulsating through the jets either. He circled through the settings once more, listening to the circulation to listen if he could hear it stall. It sounded good.

As he turned it all off, he was met with a questioning look on Richie's face. He tried to ignore it and continue working. He had planned to spend 2 hours here, at the most. He didn't have time for distractions. 

Continuing what he was there to do, he reached into the water and turned the top of one of the filter holders, pulling out the filter cartridge. It looked new, nothing clogging it up. He placed it on the deck next to his feet and did the same with the other one.

Richie was still burning a hole through the side of his skull. So after a while of trying to ignore him, Eddie glared at him to ask what his deal was.

"Can I get in?" Richie asked.

Eddie's mouth fell slightly open, feeling like he must have misheard him. "What?"

"Can you still work if I'm in getting my tub on?" Richie asked. He was working the knot on his robe, and Eddie's mind started to go static. "I just, I can tell you if the pressure gets better or worse as you work."

Richie got the knot loose and let the robe fall to the deck dramatically. The pattern on Richie's swim trunk was somehow even worse than the robe.

"Uh. I guess? It won't affect anything while I work." Eddie said. He felt confused and somehow felt embarrassed to stand there like he was in the way.

Richie gave Eddie a thumbs up before throwing his long leg over the edge and getting in without using the small stair. He got seated straight away, and Eddie could see how his previous prediction was correct – the water barely reached Richie's sternum as he sat down in one of the lower seats. He let out a sigh of comfort, his arms floating by the sides of his torso. His glasses were fogging up, so Richie pushed them up into his hair.

He looked different with the glasses off. Eddie quickly decided he preferred them on – in a completely platonic and normal way, of course. He was a professional.

Eddie started to cycle through the pumps again. Watching how the water was sucked through the empty filter bodies. It looked fine, nothing stopping the water from flowing through the system. He peeked at Richie when he turned on the seat Richie was sat in, watching the water come alive around him. It looked fine, nothing out of the ordinary.

"How long have you experience a decreased pressure?" He asked, wanting to fill the quiet.

"A few weeks, I tried fixing it myself first, but I realized I don't know how to do that," Richie said. He turned his head to the side slightly. Eddie was unsure if he could see him or if he was just a colorful blob surrounded by other, greener blobs. "Have you been doing this long?"

"2 years," Eddie quickly answered, getting back to his work.

"You like it?"

"It's better than my old job," Eddie said, not having much to say about that. His old job was stressful, ungrateful. This job let him have more control, making it easier. 

"What did you do before?" Richie was dragging his hands through the water like he was swimming. Then clasped his hands and started to pump water between them like a fountain. Eddie couldn't be sure as the water didn't go far, but it felt like Richie was aiming for him.

"I worked in an office." Eddie said, "Needed a change of pace."

Richie laughed, "So this is your midlife-crisis job?"

Eddie turned the pumps on and off, mostly so he could do something with his hands. He stared at Richie as the water pulsed around him once more.

"Something like that." He said as he bent down and got on his knees, lifting the paneling away and looking inside, "What do you do?"

"I don't know, annoy people mostly," Richie said with a scoff.

"Is that a job?" Eddie asked.

"Unfortunately," Richie said, "Full time and all."

Eddie laughed, more for himself than for Richie to hear. "Well, looks like you found the right job."

"Wow, thank you - I work really hard," Richie said, laughing more. "Sorry, I'm a comedian."

_ That made sense _ , Eddie thought. "Like, a real one?"

"Are there fake ones?"

"No, I mean..." Eddie trailed off. He wasn't sure what he meant. He was mean for no reason. "I don't know."

"I have a few albums, a few specials," Richie said. Eddie couldn't see him from where he was working, but he heard the water move. So he knew Richie was moving in some way. "You're not really in my demographic, so no hard feelings that you didn't recognize you."

"How noble," Eddie said, rolling his eyes. He was fully aware that Richie couldn't see him either, but if he didn't roll his eyes, he was scared he'd explode from the fondness that was building in his chest. Was he ill? What was going on?

The spa's underside looked great, nothing looked powdery from chemical overuse, and he couldn't see any leaks. The plumbing looked good as well, all the bits of hose were straight, and none of the plastic angles or connections had any miss-colorings.

He'd rather not just leave without doing anything, so he decided he would just change the circulating pump and call it a day.

"So how is it looking? Do I have to put the old lady down, or is it fixable?"

Eddie laughed, reaching over to where he had placed the pump he'd carried with him from his van. He put his hand flat on the cool blue metal, giving the inside of the hot tub another once-over. This had been one of the best cared for hot tubs he'd ever seen, was Richie really worried he'd ruined it somehow?

"Everything seems to work as it should, but since it's still under warranty, I'll replace this pump for you. It'll fix the pressure issues. Everything looks great, Richie." He stood up, resting his hands on the side of the acrylic, and relaxed a bit. He tried not to notice how the steam made Richie's hair curl a little more around his ears.

"It does?" Richie asked, sounding surprised. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, you're taking good care of it. It's nice to see. Most of the assignments I'm out on are for people who have completely neglected the whole system." Eddie said, rubbing his neck nervously. Richie nodded, splashing some water towards Eddie. He leaned back in his seat, circulating the water around himself with his arms. He looked calm, thrilled. Eddie couldn't deny that he liked looking at him, but that would stay between him and whatever higher being that was listening. Because Eddie Kaspbrak was a  _ professional. _

_ But  _ he stood there Eddie's eyes did fall on Richie's chest, following the lines of his collarbones out to his shoulders and then flowing down Richie's arms. When he finally realized what he was doing, he could feel the blush tint his skin in hot scarlet. He saw Richie's mouth move and figured out his hearing had gone offline in his panic. Had Richie caught that?

"Sorry?" Eddie asked. He felt warm, and he was embarrassed. Richie's persona felt inviting, and Eddie was desperate to accept.

"So what happens now?" Richie asked, his mouth curling a little. He moved over towards the side Eddie was on, leaning on the side and laying his head on his crossed arms. He was so close now, Eddie could reach out and touch if he wanted. If he was allowed.

He felt his breath hatch, pushing down the feeling with a deep breath.

"I- I will replace the faulty pump. It's under warranty, no need for a full motor repair." Eddie said, swallowing. He took a step back and leaned down again, sitting down on his knees and taking a few short breaths.

Eddie worked fast, his hands turning the valve to close the water intake to the pump. He reached over to his side, dragging his tool bag towards himself as he glanced up. Richie was watching him work, head leaned to the side as it was still resting on his arms.

Eddie loosed the nuts on both sides of the pump, then lifting them out and placing by his side. After checking that the parts were still ok to be reused, he set the new pump in place and connected the plumbing again. A few years back, Eddie had turned 35, and in the same breath, as he had blown out the thirty-five candles (and addition from his friend Beverly), he's had an epiphany. He was unhappy. He needed change. By the time he was blowing out a cake with thirty-six candles (still an addition from his friend Beverly), he'd quit the job he had hated, cut off the people that took more than they gave, and he'd started taking ownership of his own happiness.

The years since then had been better, he'd gotten a few more candles on his cake and a few more lines on his face - but he could say that he was happy now.

Still, something in deep in his mind, the lizard part, was begging for something more. And it was hinting that that something was right in front of him if he would just  _ reach. _

"Do you- uh. Can I help you with anything?" Richie asked, sounding uncertain if asking was ok.

"No need, I'm almost done," Eddie said, putting his tools away. He closed the paneling again and straightened up. 

"Oh, you're done already?" Richie asked, something sounding off in his voice. Eddie didn't like that.

"I'll just recheck the cycles, and then I'll be off," Eddie smiled slightly. He motioned for Richie to get back into one of the seats, and Richie quickly followed. Leaning back with a grin. "Is this better or worse than before?" Eddie asked, starting the jets where Richie was sitting. 

It made Richie jump, obviously not prepared for it. Eddie smiled again. He didn't know how this guy had managed to charm him in under two hours, without seeming to even try to. Maybe Eddie worked too much. Maybe he was alone. Maybe-

"You have a nice smile," Richie said, his glasses pulled down on his face again. 

As cliche as that was, it made Eddie smile  _ more _ . "Oh. Thank you." Eddie said. "You too."

The glasses meant Richie could see again, Eddie decided. So, it was time for him to collect himself and act like a human being again, instead of whatever the fuck he had going a moment ago.

When he stood up again, Richie had moved up to the edge of the tub again.

"I forgot to say, you fixed it. The pressure is back." Richie tapped his fingers on the acrylic as a way to fill the quiet between them.

"Good," Eddie said, clearing his throat. "I hope you have a good day, Richie," Eddie said, followed by an awkward pause. "Bye." He waved slightly before he collected his things and turned. He heard Richie laugh from behind him.

"Hey, Eds, by the way-" Richie yelled after him, his hand cupped around his mouth so carry his voice further. "I'm far-sighted, didn't miss those bedroom-eyes of yours!" He laughed. It was light and teasing. Fond.

That made Eddie stop dead in his track. Face going from a slight warmness to a red-hot burn. He turned, staring at Richie with dread, "What?!"

Richie laughed again. "Don't worry about it. This was fun. We should do it again sometime."

Eddie felt his mouth go dry. He wouldn't mind that, not at all.

He couldn't make words form, so he just nodded before turning again and walking away from Richie - who was still laughing.

"I guess you already have my number, huh? Please  _ do  _ call after work hours!"

"I will, Richie," Eddie yelled back from over his shoulder. If he didn't have four more assignments planned for the day, he'd stay, keep talking to Richie until he couldn't think of any new combinations of words to string along. "Take care!"

When he had settled into his car again, he once again pulled out his phone. He went into his list of jobs, clicked on Richie's name, and marked the assignment complete, copying the number into his personal contacts before the name disappeared from his list. 

He kicked his head back on the headrest, smiling to himself. He put a reminder into his phone, something he was sure he wouldn't forget, but a reminder never hurt.

_ \- 5 pm. Call Richie. Act normal. _

\--

"So, how did you two meet?" Margaret, an actress Eddie and Richie had gotten stuck in a conversation with asked. She was pointing between their hands at the gold bands that they both were wearing.

Eddie blushed, turning the ring as he waited for Richie to tell their story. He loved hearing Richie tell it. His version of it made Eddie seem valiant and professional - nothing at all like the feral man he was the day they had met.

"I was experiencing some pressure issues, and he looked over my plumbing," Richie said, waggling his eyebrows and making it sound like an innuendo more than necessary.

Eddie gasped, punching Richie's side, "Stop telling it like that!"

Margaret looked between them with a weak, forced smile on her lips. Her eyes unfocused as he took a sip from her champagne.

"That's... Nice."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey. 
> 
> You can find me on twitter @[Radio_Tozier](https://twitter.com/radio_tozier)
> 
> Hit me up if you need help with your water levels.


End file.
